


My name isn't Alice

by FlowerMachines



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Hinted MiMin, not sad but not exactly happy, sometimes we do dumb things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerMachines/pseuds/FlowerMachines
Summary: Miyeon was Alice and Soyeon wants to go to wonderland
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 9





	My name isn't Alice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this after idk how many years, please let me know your thoughts... Enjoy

Soyeon prepared her ice Americano, just how she likes it.

Miyeon was sad after one of her uncountable fights with Minnie, she thought after all they passed through Minnie would be a little more considerate about her supposedly love of her life.

Minnie was an ass, not really, but she was a completely ass when it comes to Miyeon and her feelings.

She was a completely coward, she would dismiss every sign of affection in front of the people Miyeon cared the most.

She wasn't any better... She used to ignore the older girl in favor of her work, she really wanted them to flourish but doing it so, she lost sight of the girl.

Miyeon wasn't hers, neither Minnie's. 

She feels the bitter taste of coffee first, she doesn't know who started it, and right now she doesn't care. 

Miyeon was Alice and Soyeon wanted desperately fall into the rabbit hole with her.

Soyeon wouldn't let this opportunity go, tomorrow everything would be different, but today... She would let Miyeon take her to Wonderland.

_ I'm falling down, down, down. _


End file.
